Strawberry Kisses
by Sanna Lan
Summary: ...Y fue por eso que Akane hizo lo que hizo. Aunque todo eso no explica lo Ranma hizo despues. La verdad es que yo ya no entiendo nada. Pero mejor dejare que ustedes deduscan esa parte de la historia. Yo me limitaré a contarles los hechos.


Si alguno de entre ustedes, estimados lectores, siente curiosidad respecto al significado de las palabras : _'Mi vida apesta'_, solo tiene que preguntarle a Ranma Saotome de la escuela de Artes Marciales Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, también conocida como Anything Goes Martial Arts, a la que nuestros queridos amigos hispanos llaman Artes Marciales Estilo Libre. Ustedes elijan, de todos modos no importa. Todos hablamos de un mismo Ranma Saotome. Y, regresando al tema original de conversacion, su vida definitivamente apesta.

Se preguntarán ¿porqué? La respuesta es definitivamente sencilla. Podemos comenzar con el tan terrible problema que lo aflije : ser transformado en una increiblemente atractiva pelirroja (con un cuerpo que nosotras las verdaderas mujeres moririamos, o mejor aun, matariamos por tener) al entrar en contacto con agua fria. O quiza sería mas fácil si mencionara en primer lugar los ataques de los innumerables enemigos que el muchacho/a parece atraer como la miel atrae moscas. Y definitivamente no debemos olvidar la bola de locas que creen tener algun derecho de propiedad sobre él, acosandolo e intentando seducirlo con metodos de procedencia y moralidad dudosa. Claro que no ayuda el hecho de que al menos dos de los ya mencionados problemas suelan suceder en el corto lapso de menos de un dia, y que se repitan continuamente.

Por eso es comprensible que Ranma Saotome se vaya a dormir todos los dias murmurando por lo bajo las palabras : _«Mi vida apesta»_. Y fue en parte para convencerlo de lo contrario que Akane Tendo, su renuente prometida (y la unica que ha intentado, y casi conseguido, mantener algo de dignidad en su presencia), haya hecho lo que hizo. Quiza tambien influenciaron el hecho de que la joven estaba harta de ser llamada una marimacho violenta y poco atractiva (que no es que no sea marimacho, pero es bastante atractiva). El juntarse demasiado con las otras prometidas y su hermana Nabiki (que fue ella misma una prometida en un dado momento, experiencia que afortunadamente no duro mas de una semana) tampoco ha de haber hecho daño. Aunque todo eso no explica lo Ranma hizo despues. La verdad es que yo no lo entiendo. Pero mejor dejaré que ustedes deduzcan esa parte de la historia. Yo me limitaré a contarles los hechos.

**Strawberry****Kisses**

**Un Fanficion de Ranma ½**

**Escrito por :**** San-chan Reincarnated**

**Esa cosa legal que tengo que poner:**** Ranma ½ es propiedad intelectual de la grandiosa y magnifica Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, y el dia que Ranma o Akane o alguno de los otros personajes sean mios, pasara volando enfrente de mi casa un rinoceronte morado con puntos azules bailando la Macarena y Harry Potter se casara con Hermione Granger (o sea **_**jamais**_**Ni lo piensen!) .**

**Notas de la magnifica y grandiosa autora:**** Este es mi primer fanfic, para que sepan, asi q no anden esperando un best-seller de mi parte, este es solo un one-shot. Agradesco la inspiracion a Rairox64 y su fanfic de Duelo Xiaolin 'Seduce', y dedico este fanfic a mi ****queridísima**** amiga Anami-chan. Todos los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos. Akane estara algo OOC (o sea, rara), pero si no lo estuviera la historia perderia su chiste. Ahora si : 3, 2, 1, cooooomeeeenzamos….**

Pese a todos los problemas ya mencionados, Ranma Saotome siempre parece encontrar tiempo para entrenar. Quizá es por eso que él es el mejor artista marcial de su generacion en Japón, por no decir del mundo entero. Y fue asi como un jueves particularmente pesado, y pese a estar extremadamente cansado, Ranma se dirigio al dojo entrenar. Poco sabia el muchacho que alguien lo estaba esperando.

–Hola Ranma- le dijo una voz conocida.

Akane se encontraba en el medio del dojo, usando un vestidito que esta autora preferiria no describir por el bien de las narices de los lectores (basta con decirles que era rojo y MUY pegado), con una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra sosteniendo un tubito rosa. Al verla, el joven artista marcial se quedo ensimismado, y su quijada cayo ceremoniosamente al suelo.

–A-A-Akane…-dijo él saliendo de su estupor y recojiendo su quijada –Que haces vestida asi? No podras entrenar con eso puesto… _Mejor quitatelo, guapa_, anadio la parte mas… adulta (llamemosla asi a falta de una mejor palabra) de su mente, la cual fue inmediatamente molida a golpes por el Escuadron Mental de Proteccion de Akane (uno de los cuatro grupos principales que forman el Cerebro de Ranma, junto la Brigada de la Comida, la Organizacion de las Artes Marciales y el grupo de autoayuda : Unidos por la Preservacion de Mi Pellejo).

–Pero si no vengo a entrenar, Ranma- le dijo ella en un tono de voz seductor que puso al muchacho (porque era un hombre en ese momento) a temblar de pies a cabeza (y no solo de miedo) –Solo vine a monstrarte algo…

–A-Ah, si? –pregunto Ranma, quien se iba poniendo mas y mas nervioso.

Su prometida respondio con un « _**Si**__ » _que sonaba tan sensual que _**casi**_ parecia un ronroneo (con enfasis en el **casi**, ya que si verdaderamente hubiera sonado como uno, nuestro pobre y alurophobico protagonista se hubiera llevado el susto de su vida, lo cual hubiera matado la atmosfera tan…_**sensual**_que habia en ese momento), y comenzó a acercarse al joven artista marcial con una lentitud peligrosa, contoneando las caderas excesivamente.

Mientras mas se acercaba Akane, los nervios de su pobre prometido aumentaban. El Unidos por la Preservacion de Mi Pellejo (UPMP) trabajaba horas extras intentando descifrar el inusual comportamiento de la comunmente denominada « marimacho-poco-sexy ». _Que pasa?, _se preguntaba._ Porque 'Kane se esta portando tan rara?_ _Sera que otra vez la reemplazaron? Quien habrá sido esta vez? __No es justo! __Porque siempre hacen esto!? __No pueden dejarnos tranquilos por una sola vez!?!?!?_

Desafortunadamente, las oficinas centrales del UPMP y aquellas de la OAM (Organizacion de las Artes Marciales) se incendiaron en ese momento y sus trabajadores se vieron obligados a tomar unas vacaciones en el Hospital General Celulas Blancas (si asi lo desean, pueden usar esto como excusa para el comportamiento de nuestro aquatransexual preferido). La razón de esto fue que Akane se detuvo a exactamente 6,3cm del rostro de Ranma, causando un aumento extremo de la temperatura facial y corporal del muchacho.

–Mi nuevo labial –dijo ella lamiendose _lentamente_ los labios _–_Mmmm… _**Fresa.**_

_Fresa!!!, _penso la Brigada de la Comida,_ Me encanta la fresa y ella lo sabe !!!! No es justo!!!! Quiero! Quiero! Quieeeeroooo!!!!_

–Que dices? Quieres probarlo? –pregunto Akane sujestivamente la joven, acercandose otros 7mm al rostro de su prometido.

_Probar? A que se refiere? _El joven artista marcial paso cerca de un minuto intentando descifrar a que se referia su prometida. _E…espera un segundo… ella quiere que-que… ella y-y-y-y yo… que no-nosotros…_

Akane sonrio interiormente al ver que Ranma, despues de tragar saliva pesadamente, asentia. _Perfecto._

–Entonces cierra los ojos.

Al ver que su prometido la obedecia, la chica comenzo a acercarse lentamente, poniendo una mano sobre el torso del muchacho mientas la otra sostenia el labial, saboreando cada milimetro y cada segundo…

Y ya faltaban 5cm…

4cm… _Asi que no soy sexy, Ranma?_

Solamente 3cm… _A mi me parece que no piensas eso…_

2cm y ya, solo 2 y ya… _Ahora eres mio, Ranma. __Todo mio. _

Falta 1cm para el gran final… _Pero que me pasa?_

5mm yyyyy… Porque se detuvo nuestra traviesa heroina? _Que estoy haciendo? __Estoy actuando como… __Shampoo o Kodachi. __En que estaba pensando? __Pero no lo puedo dejar así, y tampoco puedo besarlo... __Qué hago? Qué hago?_

Akane estaba petrificada, a 5mm de los probablemente deliciosos labios de su muy nervioso (pero contento) prometido, con los microsegundos que parecian horas corriendo como si estuvieran en un maraton. Sus ojos recorrieron rapidamente el dojo, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a salir de tan vergonzosa situacion, y posandose fugazmente en el inquietantemente cercano rostro de Ranma. El cielo se abrio metaforicamente, y una mano desmembrada que portaba un guante blanco a la Mickey Mouse bajo, señalandole a la chica (que sigue siendo una chica aunque la mojen, la muy suertuda) en apuros aquello que podria serle de utilidad.

* * *

El reloj interno de Ranma sonaba desesperadamente, y el joven se preguntaba porque su ahora-no-tan-renuente prometida se tardaba tanto en dar el _**coup-de-grâce **_(no que él conociera aquella tan elegante y francesa palabra, la cual por cierto significa «golpe final o algo por el estilo, esta es solo una libertad que se dio su honorada y venerada y muy querida y adorada y guapisima autora). De pronto, él sintio _**algo**_ recorrer sus labios dulce y casi sensualmente, algo frio y ligeramente pegajoso y que definitivemente no se sentia como un par de labios deberian de sentirse…

_Akane?, _penso Ranma al oir una risita salir de la probablemente deliciosa boca de la muchacha, _Que demo…_

–Ya puedes abrirlos, Ranma –dijo la susodicha en un tono de voz que sugeria que estaba conteniendo la risa.

El joven artista marcial abrio los ojos confundido, topandose con aquellos de su prometida que lo miraban divertida. El ojiazul, aun en un estado semi-catatonico, se llevo lentamente una mano a los labios. Sintiendo sobre esta una substancia pegajosa, Ranma la probo, reconociendo un sabor familiar : _**Fresa. **_

–En serio creiste que te iba a besar, Ranma? –pregunto Akane, sonriente –Que ingenuo eres. Pero bien que querias, no? Que raro, pense que no era mas que una marimacho _**kawaiikunee. **__Que bueno que no me descubrió, me moriría de la vergüenza. No puedo dejar que sepa que quería besarlo, se burlaría de mi._

Repentinamente, la peliazul vio a su prometido desaparecer frente a sus ojos, para reaparecer a sus espaldas, sorprendiendola. Ranma la tomo por los hombros, dandole la vuelta de una forma un poco brusca y acorralándola contra la pared. Akane se asustó un poco, pues nunca antes habia visto en los ojos de su prometido un fuego parecido. _Quiza no fue una buena idea lo del labial, creo que se enojo._

–Sigues siendo una marimacho, Akane, –dijo Ranma con una voz inusualmente ronca que haria a mas de una mujer (incluyendo a su servidora) convertirse en gelatina –pero eso no impide que quiera besarte.

Antes de tan siquiera haber procesado mentalmente las palabras del muchacho, Akane sintió los labios de su prometido posarse sobre los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente. Sorprendida, la joven no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estática, disfrutando la calidez que los labios de su prometido. No sabiendo bien como, Akane le regresó el beso a su prometido, primero tentativamente pero aumentando la fuerza y la pasión del beso al mismo tiempo que Ranma deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Ésta respondió enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma., inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para mordisquear suavemente su labio inferior.

El beso continuo de una forma similar por un par de minutos (o fueron varias horas?) hasta que los aun-un-poco-renuentes enamorados se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos aún sin poder creer por completo lo que acababa de suceder. Esta vez fue Akane quien se llevo una mano a la boca sin despegar los ojos de su prometido. _Me besó,_ pensaba elocuentemente. _Ranma me besó… __Me besó a mi, __**a**__**mi, **__no a otra de sus prometidas, a mi._

Ranma, por su parte, estaba mas que contento. _La besé_, pensaba rivalizando con su prometida en materia de elocuencia. _La besé y se dejó. __Incluso me regresó el beso... __Dios mio, quien pensaria que Akane pudiera besar asi!_

En ese momento, las oficinas del UPMP hicieron su gran reinauguración, y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto Akane saliera de su estupor, probablemente lo golpearia. O pediria explicaciones que él no se sentia preparado para dar. Ambas opciones eran malas, asi que Ranma opto por una retirada táctica.

Sin poder quitar una sonrisa boba del rostro, Ranma se echó a correr. Una vez que se encontró lejos del alcanze de su prometida, el joven bajó la velocidad, riendo por lo bajo.

_Mmmm… __**Me gusta la fresa.**_

* * *

**_Quisiera dedicarle esta historia a las fresas. Aunque no se por que, ni si quiera me gustan. A menos que sean de las cristalizadas, esas si que saben ricas._**

**_Hay una cancion llamada Strawberry Kisses. No esta tan buena, pero me gusto el nombre._**

**_R&R, porfas._**

**_Y denme galletas de chocolate si no les gusto, y Kisses de Hershey's si si._**


End file.
